


District love

by Anili_2



Category: Amerigang, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Andina - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, they just wanna be happy, you learn to live with what you have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Andi never would have thought that getting reaped into the game would allow her to be herself.





	District love

Life on Ten wasn’t the best, but Andi had always known it wasn’t the worst either. No matter your district, life under Capitol's strict eye wasn’t fun. Scratch that actually, the first few districts didn't have as much to complain but the people living there were so blinded by Capitol's stupid glory speeches that some people had a hard time seeing them as much of anything else but puppets doing their masters bidding. Living in one of the poorest districts, Andi had little care for Capitol's opinion and only watched the slaughter games because one couldn't avoid it. 

She had had dreams of becoming a horse trainer. The animals fascinated her and it was one of the few jobs on Ten that didn't end with the animal you cared for dying. Andi did her best to move towards her goal as he grew older, but while she was focused about that she had realised something about herself that she had to keep hidden. 

She liked girls too. In a poor area such as Ten, a lot of the people had a mindset to work, get married and have kids so that there would still be someone looking after the animals once the previous ones were gone. People didn't have room in their lives for just silly love, especially if there wasn’t a future generation coming from it. The thought made Andi's stomach twist in disgust at the way of the people, but there was little she could do about it. If she wished to keep from burdening her family and get her dream job, she knew she couldn't tell anyone. 

Too bad that just as she was getting finally getting real jobs with the horses her name got called to join the game. Andi kept her cool on the stage and barely acknowledged the younger boy who got picked as well. She recognised him, but had never actually talked to the boy or cared to listen what others said about him, so she didn't see a reason to start now. The tears broke out in the waiting room as she said her final goodbyes to her family. Yes she was a strong young woman, but she was a realist enough to know she wouldn't be winning the game. No she wouldn't go down easy and she would try her damndest, but hopes of winning weren't exactly present in her thoughts, just the wish to live as long as she could. Leaving ten happened in a blur and before she really knew it, she found herself in a chariot forced to stand almost side against side to a boy she didn't even know. 

What she hadn't expected to find during the competition was romantic attraction to anyone, but the moment she saw Nine's young girl tribute, her heart was sold yet broken at the same time. Sold for the nervousness on the gorgeous girl's features and the ghost of a smile she gave her fellow Nine tribute when the man calmed her down, but broken for the fact that they met here. During the three training days, she approached the girl and heard her name from the girl herself. Three days might not be long for most people, but to Irina and Andi it was all they had before they would be dropped into a mess too big for them to control. The two trained together and were sometimes joined by the male tribute from Nine as well, but that had been mostly for the first day and Andi liked how the man didn't instantly trust her with Irina. 

Andi couldn't care less about her score or interviews, knowing getting one in the first place meant a step closer to being on the arena. She was on autopilot during any other time than the moments she got to share with the little angel that was Irina. 

The small happy moments got broken the second the timer counted down on the arena. Andi was too aware of her lack of skills to survive the first fight at the Cornucopia and thus ended up booting away from it as fast as she could, stopping only to snatch a knife from the ground on her way. She thought she was far enough from the bloodbath to slow down and take in her surroundings, when Twelve's male tribute popped in front of her out of nowhere. Adrenaline filled her body even more so as she attacked the man, every cell in her body yelling to stay alive until she met Irina again. Andi didn't stop to inspect the wounds she made and continued running further away after grabbing the man's stuff. 

Everything after that felt like a movie blurred by fear and adrenaline. She acted purely on instinct, trying to find her way back to her sweet angel before either of them met their faith. If she was going to go down either way, Andi was done hiding her feelings. The situation was far from ideal, but one she had to live with. 

When she finally found Irina again, the girl was wounded from a previous fight. Andi sent a silent thank you to whichever tribute spared her life before she came forward to held Irina tend to her wounds with what little help they had. That night she had kissed Irina, with the girl's permission much to her delight, and the two had slept curled up close to each other to stretch their time together. The following morning Andi had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and gave Irina her knife to "help keep her safe." She also made up a plan to split for a little while, Irina to find food and scout the area for other tributes while Andi tried to find more water to add to the bottle she got from Twelve's tribute. The older girl gave her angel one more kiss before the two separated. 

It wasn’t until the next night that Irina got her heart truly smashed. With the knife from Andi she kept pushing on, wanting to survive for her even if they couldn't do so together. The same knife was still tightly gripped in her hand when the cliff ended from under her feet.


End file.
